1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive compositions having improved characteristics, and in greater particularity, to an adhesive coating composition having intimate adhesion, good strength, elasticity and excellent abrasion resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to improve the cross-linking characteristics of a thermoplastic polyester, for example, polyethylene terephthalate, by adding thereto a trifunctional isocyanate, and to use the same as a binder for paints, laminates, etc. By virtue of the fact, however, that the polyesters have a high crystallizability, a hard adhesive coating is formed, and thus the uses of conventional polyester adhesive compositions are limited.
Also, in conducting coating, the surface of a material to be coated must be processed sufficiently so as to make the adhesion between the material to be coated and the coating composition an perfect as possible. For example, upon coating a metallic substance with a coating material, complicated pretreatments such as sanding for removing rust and washing with a solvent are required. Such procedures involve a considerable amount of labor and cost, in the fields of manufacturing and repairing ships, cars and the like. Therefore, it is desirable that they be eliminated or be minimized as much as possible.